La belleza detrás de una buena actitud
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Leni está absolutamente entusiasmada con una fiesta de Halloween de la preparatoria a la que Lori la llevará. Sin embargo, después de enterarse de que Lincoln ha tenido problemas, se enfrenta ante un dilema.


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom hispanohablante, que curiosamente sabe escribir en inglés. Me gustó tanto que quise tomarme la molestia de compartir la versión traducida con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana. Bueno... no sin antes de que nuestro camarada me otorgara el permiso de hacerlo.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar esta pequeña lectura al idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de UnderratedHero

Traducida y adaptada por mí

* * *

Leni apagó la máquina de coser y levantó su vestido nuevo para apreciar su trabajo. Un vestido rojo brillante y poderoso que usaría más tarde esa noche para asistir a la fiesta de Halloween de Whitney con Lori, Becky y el resto de sus amigas. Ella quería vestirse como un flamenco, como el último Halloween, pero Lori le había dicho que esta sería una fiesta de la preparatoria y que tenían que verse lindas, no aterradoras, ni bobas.

Ocasiones especiales como esa merecían un atuendo especial, y cuando se tiene un presupuesto ajustado para vivir y no podía permitirse comprar ropa nueva y cara, siempre era bueno ser una diseñadora de moda con gran talento para hacer ropa sencilla pero elegante en un corto período de tiempo. El rojo sobresaturado de la tela sería demasiado para cualquier otro día, pero como era Halloween, se parecía tanto a la sangre que era perfecto.

Como solía decir Lori, ella no era la herramienta más aguda en este cobertizo hogareño... ‒bueno, ¡Dah! ¡Obviamente era una chica, no un martillo! ‒..., pero conocía la moda como nadie más.

Hablando de su hermana mayor, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró la chica rubia, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su teléfono.

‒ ¡Lori! ¡Tienes que ver esto! ‒ exclamó Leni, agarrando su nuevo vestido por el cuello y corriendo rápidamente justo en frente de Lori, regalándole la hermosa pieza de ropa con un feliz "¡Tarán!"

Lori cerró los ojos antes de mirar apáticamente hacia arriba. Sin embargo, cuando vio lo que le estaba mostrando Leni, sus pupilas se convirtieron en corazones y abrió la boca.

‒ ¡Oh, Dios mío! ‒ exclamó, tirando su teléfono a su cama sin siquiera mirarlo mientras sus manos agarraban la tela. ‒ ¡Leni, esto es literalmente la cosa más linda que jamás haya visto!

‒ ¡Gracias!

‒ Definitivamente vas a ser la chica más guapa de la fiesta, como siempre.

Eso hizo a Leni extremadamente feliz. Ella realmente quería destacarse esta vez. Era una ocasión especial, y sabía que necesitaba lucir lo mejor posible.

‒ ¡Oh, basta! ‒ dijo ella, manteniendo su sonrisa tan brillante como siempre, halagada por las palabras de su hermana mayor. ‒ Estoy, como que, muy emocionado por esto. ¿Crees que voy a estar bien allí?

‒ Por supuesto que sí, tontita ‒ dijo Lori, dejando a un lado la vestimenta y envolviendo su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Leni, y usando su otra mano para golpear juguetonamente las mejillas de su pequeña hermana. ‒ Prometo que estaré contigo todo el tiempo para asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

Las palabras de Lori tranquilizaron a Leni. Esta era en realidad una de sus primeras fiestas para gente grande a las que asistía. Le encantaban las pijamadas y salir con sus amigas, pero sus padres nunca le permitían ir a esa clase de fiestas.

Aparentemente, no les gustaba la idea de que ella no esté supervisada sin que los chicos estuviesen a su alrededor, sea por la razón que sea. Fue gracias a Lori que pudieron convencerlos de que finalmente la dejaran asistir a la fiesta de Whitney. Siempre podía contar con Lori para cuidar de ella y asegurarse de que no haría nada demasiado tonto.

‒ Gracias ‒ le dijo ella.

‒ No hay problema. Probablemente deberías ir a tomar un baño. Hablaré con Luna para asegurarme de que ella se quede aquí para cuidar a todos mientras no estemos y luego iré a comprar algo de último minuto. Prepárate para cuando regrese, ¿está bien?

Lori salió de la habitación y Leni sacó su teléfono para mirar la hora, mientras que procesaba a su manera todo lo que estaba por hacer.

" _Bien...Tres de la tarde. La fiesta comienza a las ocho. Entonces tengo... algo así como diez horas y ochenta y tres minutos para prepararme, ¿verdad? Pero si Lori dice que me bañe, probablemente debería hacerlo lo antes posible"._

Incluso ella sabía la importancia de tomar un baño cada vez que el baño estaba libre. Ella agarró su toalla, algunos de los productos para el cabello que ella y Lori tenían que mantener a salvo en su habitación para evitar que el resto de las chicas usen, y ella comenzó a buscar su esponja de lufa.

Sin embargo, por más que ella la buscara, no parecía poder encontrarla.

Bueno, parece que tendría que pedir la lufa de alguien más, por tan asqueroso que sonara. Aún así, tenía que elegir con cuidado. Lana y Lynn definitivamente estaban fuera de dudas, puesto que sus esponjas no estarían lo suficientemente limpias para el gusto de Leni. Luan probablemente pondría una araña falsa dentro de ella solo para bromear con ella. Y Lola pediría un favor a cambio de entregarle la suya.

" _Hmm... ¿A quién podría pedírselo?"_

Ella salió de su habitación y caminó hacia el pasillo justo a tiempo para encontrar su respuesta.

‒ ¡Ja! ¡Chicas, vean esto! ‒ exclamó Lynn desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, vestida como un pirata y apuntando su garfio hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa malvada, pero divertida. Todas las chicas rápidamente asomaron la cabeza fuera de sus habitaciones, justo a tiempo para ver a Lincoln emergiendo de la planta baja.

El efecto fue inmediato: tan pronto como todas lo vieron vistiendo su disfraz de Ace Savvy, todos comenzaron a reírse. Incluso Leni encontró el tonto atuendo hilarante. ¿Un paño azul como capa, botas de lluvia y su ropa interior en el exterior? Lincoln definitivamente no tenía ningún sentido de la moda en absoluto. Sin embargo, fue lindo a su manera.

‒ ¿Qué pasa, Capitán Calzoncillos? ¡Pensé que te reunirías con Clyde para que pudieran avergonzarse juntos! ‒ dijo Lola desde su habitación, con su sonrisa traviesa contrastando con su traje de ángel puro.

Lincoln la miró antes de entrar a su habitación, ignorando cómo todas se reían de él. Después de que se perdió de vista, todas regresaron a sus propias habitaciones para terminar los preparativos para esa noche tan especial. Le tomó a Leni un par de minutos recordar lo que se suponía que debía hacer, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Lincoln era casi tan higiénico como ella, ¡su esponja estaría bien para usarse! Ella caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la golpeó dos veces antes de entrar.

‒ ¡Hola, Linky! ‒ exclamó, con una gran sonrisa, ya que sabía que la clave para hacer que Lincoln hiciera algo por una de sus hermanas era tener una sonrisa encantadora, ojos de cachorro y sobre todo...

" _Espera. ¿Por qué Lincoln está acostado en su cama, con la cara pegada a la almohada...?"_

Como siempre, al tener una visión más simplista de las cosas, Leni no estaba al tanto del por qué su hermanito estaba adoptando esa postura.

" _No sé, pero esa parece una forma muy incómoda de tomar una siesta."_

‒ ¿Linky? ‒ preguntó, dejando todo lo que llevaba en sus brazos en el escritorio de su hermano. Ella se sentó en la cama junto a él y apoyó una mano en su espalda. ‒ ¿Estás bien?

Él dijo algo, pero quedó amortiguado por la almohada.

‒ ¿Perdón?

Al darse cuenta de eso, Lincoln movió la cabeza hacia un lado. Pero... ¿Por qué parecía un poco triste?

‒ Dije que sí, estoy bien.

Su voz agobiante ciertamente no transmitió eso.

‒ ¿Estás seguro? ‒ preguntó ella de nuevo, ahora comenzaba a preocuparse un poco. ‒ ¿Por qué no estás con Clyde? Pensé que ibas a comenzar el truco o el tratamiento a principios de este año.

Su cara no estaba presionada contra la almohada, pero su respuesta fue oprimida entre dientes que ella no podía entenderlo.

‒ ¿Qué dijiste?

‒ ¡Dije que no voy a salir esta vez! ‒ gritó él, con su brazo deshaciendo el nudo de su paño (o mejor dicho, su capa) y tirándolo al otro lado de la habitación. ‒ Voy a quedarme en casa.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero estabas emocionado por esto! ‒ dijo ella, sin creer lo que oyó. ‒ ¡Estuviste hablando de esto por un mes!

‒ Pues ahora no quiero hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

‒ ¿Por qué?

‒ ¿"Por qué..."? ¡Porque me veo estúpido!

Ese tono molesto de voz lo delató. Incluso Leni podía verlo ahora. Él estaba completamente avergonzado de su atuendo.

" _¿Acaso fuimos demasiado duras con él?"_

Ella pensaba que fue solo una broma de buen carácter, una vieja burla entre los hermanos Loud. Definitivamente sabía de esto, ¿verdad? Pero luego pensó en un detalle: ¿qué pasaría si sus hermanas y Lincoln comenzaran a decir que su vestido se veía mal y que sus uñas estaban feas?

Ahora sí había encontrado un verdadero motivo para que estuviera molesto.

‒ ¡Oh Dios! ‒ gritó ella, el horror de lo que habían hecho finalmente pesaba sobre ella. ‒ ¡Lo siento, Linky! ¡No quise decir eso! Creo que te ves adorable, ¡eres como el niño más lindo que he visto cuando te pones esa ropa! ‒ ella le dijo, rápidamente jalándolo para un abrazo.

‒ No es eso. Sé que solo estabas jugando conmigo ‒ le dijo, terminando el abrazo tan rápido como había comenzado, recostándose en su cama una vez más. "Pero tenías razón. Iba a ir a la casa de Clyde y me encontré con algunos niños mayores y...

No terminó la frase, pero como era una chica de dieciséis años, Leni sabía lo malvadas que podían ser las personas cuando se burlaban de la ropa o los trajes de otra persona. Ella había sido perjudicada muchas veces, a veces solo por algunas chicas que no deseaban nada más que hacerla sentir mal. Y se vio a sí misma en su hermano. Esa expresión de dolor, esos ojos tristes y sin brillo, cómo sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él para tratar de animarse.

Ella comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué podría hacer ella para hacerlo sentir mejor? Porque no había forma de que ella se quedara allí con los brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada porque su hermanito se sentía miserable.

‒ Lincoln, sólo estaban celosos porque te ves...

‒ No, Leni. Solo... detente ‒ la interrumpió. ‒ No es necesario que mientas. Sé que me veo tonto. Todos ellos tenían increíbles disfraces, ¡hasta uno de ellos estaba vestido como un soldado y se veía tan legítimo! Eran increíbles y yo solo...

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro que hirió a Leni en lo profundo de su corazón.

‒ Mi disfraz es estúpido. ¿Un trapo? No puedo creer que vaya a ir a la calle vestido así ‒ dijo finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

‒ Pero... ¡estabas tan feliz y orgulloso de eso!

‒ Sí, porque pensé que era realmente inteligente al usar cosas que tenía aquí para hacer una. No me di cuenta de que era tan... tan... terrible.

‒ Linky, no dejes que ellos...

‒ Mira, Leni... está bien. Gracias por intentarlo, pero solo quiero quedarme aquí esta noche ‒ dijo Lincoln, sacándose sus botas de lluvia para acostarse boca abajo en la cama una vez más.

Esto estaba mal... realmente mal. Leni no recordaba haber visto a Lincoln tan... herido. Tan desmotivado. Este no era su hermano, ese pequeño niño lindo que siempre estaba feliz y tenía la energía para hacer cualquier cosa. Fue casi doloroso verlo así, especialmente porque básicamente estaba renunciando a una de sus fiestas favoritas de todos los tiempos. Él había estado hablando de su plan para conseguir varias bolsas de dulces junto con Clyde.

Ella quería decirle que el disfraz no era importante, que el aspecto no era nada. Pero ella sintió que sería como estar mintiendo, ya que a ella le preocupaba MUCHO su aspecto, y no quería mentirle a Lincoln.

Era un dilema enorme... ¿Cómo podía decirle que no se preocupara por lo que otras personas piensan de él cuando había pasado un par de horas terminando un vestido para impresionar a todos los demás? De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, él y ella tenían mucho en común, ya que ambos habían tratado de hacer su propia ropa para este día. Desafortunadamente, él no era tan hábil en lo artesano como ella cuando se trataba de...

De repente, a Leni se le prendió el foco...

" _¡Eso es!"_

Se levantó, agarró sus cosas y salió de la habitación de su hermano. Ella no se despidió de él, pero no pareció importarle.

Corrió a su habitación, esquivando apenas un pastel arrojado por un Luan, y una vez que estuvo allí, fue a su armario y agarró todos sus suministros. Ella tenía diferentes piezas de tela de todos los colores, texturas y tamaños. Realmente no podía recordar cómo era Ace Savvy en realidad, así que tuvo que buscar una imagen de Google en su teléfono para usarla como base: tenía un mameluco rojo brillante con algunas áreas más oscuras y un as de picas en su pecho, una máscara negra, algunas pulseras, un cinturón amarillo y una capa azul.

Ahora que tenía una imagen de ello, eso era... ¡en realidad, era algo realmente fácil de hacer! Al menos para ella.

" _Ja... ¡Ay, Lincoln! ¡Debiste haberme pedido totalmente que lo hiciera en primer lugar!"_

Ella seleccionó las telas. Esa tela de azul marino sería vista incluso durante la noche, y realmente haría estallar sus ojos, justo lo que necesitaría ya que iba a usar una máscara negra.

¡Descubrió que en realidad tenía un cinturón de cuero amarillo y algunos accesorios buenos que podría usar para las pulseras! Un poco de tela negra para la máscara y el as de espadas. ¡Perfecto! Ella tenía casi todo, excepto por...

La tela roja.

En ese momento, ella recordó que la había usado toda para terminar su vestido. Ese hermoso vestido rojo eléctrico que garantizaría un éxito en su primera fiesta de adultos con Lori.

Al ser una pieza bastante larga, apenas quedaba un rojo, y aunque Lincoln era un niño pequeño, la cantidad de tela roja que tenía no sería suficiente para hacerle un buen disfraz.

Sus ojos abatidos mostraron cuán decepcionada se sentía en ese momento. Por un segundo, pensó que había encontrado la solución al problema de Lincoln. Casi nunca tuvo buenas ideas, sabía que cometía errores más que hacer las cosas bien, así que cuando sintió que realmente podía hacer algo con respecto a la situación de su hermano, se sintió absolutamente orgullosa de sí misma. Ella era el tipo de chica que daría todo por ver a su familia feliz. No podía soportar verlos tristes, especialmente a su hermanito.

Y ahora sentía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo... ¿o sí podía?

* * *

La tercera vez que Leni entró a su habitación, Lincoln realmente se sintió un poco molesto.

La primera vez fue cuando fue a preguntarle algo y se había enterado de lo que había sucedido con esos niños malos. Ella no sabía que él quería estar solo, por lo que no la culpaba, todo estaba bien. Para la segunda vez, regresó diez minutos más tarde, justo cuando se quitaba su estúpido traje hecho a mano para leer algunos cómics ‒y luego de ver un par de paneles con Ace Savvy en ellos, dándose cuenta de que... ¡por amor de Dios, había estado MUY ESTÚPIDO como para pensar que su disfraz era genial!

Él se quitaba los pantalones cuando Leni se le acercó. Una vez más, no le importó mucho. Sus hermanas lo habían visto en ropa interior desde que nació, no es gran cosa. Ella le pidió que fuera a su habitación, pero cuando él lentamente le explicó que quería estar solo, por lo que ella simplemente... ¿agarró su disfraz del suelo y se fue?

" _Hmm... A lo mejor Lori debió haberla engañado para que lavara la ropa de nuevo. Creo que sí, pues así podría enviarle un mensaje de texto a Bobby con un poco más de tiempo o prepararse para su fiesta"._

Pero ahora que ella había entrado a su habitación por tercera vez, incluso si habían pasado tres horas, comenzó a sentirse un poco molesto. Ni siquiera Lynn había entrado más de una vez después de que él le dijo que no estaba de humor para jugar "Lucha de Piratas" o lo que sea que quisiera hacer. Ella había insistido, por supuesto, pero después de ver su rostro, dándose cuenta de que definitivamente no estaba bien, y al obtener una respuesta en blanco después de preguntarle si necesitaba algo, ella no lo molestó de nuevo.

‒ ¡Linky, ven conmigo! ‒ le pidió alegremente, ignorando por completo el hecho de que estaba tratando de concentrarse en sus cómics.

" _Ay, Leni... Tan alegre e ignorante como siempre"._

‒ Leni, mira, solo estoy tratando de leer un cómic, ¿de acuerdo? Aprecio lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero...

‒ ¡Oh, Linky, por favor! ¡Tengo algo que mostrarte! Por favor, por favor, por favor... por favor, con una cereza encima.

Y allí estaba. Leni de rodillas. Enormes ojos de cachorro triste. Labios temblorosos. Y toda su terquedad y mal humor de repente se desvanecieron.

" _...Diablos"._

A veces Lincoln se odiaba a sí mismo, pues él era incapaz de negarle algo a esa cara. Y, bueno... ella tenía toda la razón.

‒ Está bien ‒ dijo, cerrando los ojos, dejando su cómic y aceptando su derrota.

Tras lograr su cometido, Leni no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de alegría.

‒ Sólo déjame ponerme algo de ropa.

‒ ¡No hay necesidad de eso! ‒ dijo Leni, para rápidamente agarrarlo por la muñeca y sacarlo de su habitación con todas sus fuerzas.

‒ ¡Oye! ‒ exclamó Lincoln, quejándose mientras ella lo arrastraba por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Una vez que estuvieron allí, ella le soltó la muñeca y caminó junto a su pequeño maniquí, que estaba cubierto con una tela azul.

" _¿Acaso querrá consejos de moda otra vez?"_

‒ Leni, ¿qué pasa? No podrías sólo haber...

Sin embargo, ella lo silenció por completo cuando giró el maniquí y pudo ver de qué se trataba. No hubo palabras para describir lo que sentía en este momento. Se frotó infantilmente los ojos con las manos, tratando de asegurarse de que estuvieran funcionando bien y de que no era solo su imaginación el que jugaba con él.

¡Era el disfraz Ace Savvy más preciso, increíble, realista y totalmente impresionante que haya visto en su corta vida! Cada pequeño detalle estaba allí. Había visto verdaderos aficionados con disfraces yendo a convenciones, pero ni siquiera el más profesional de ellos estuvo cerca de un resultado como el que estaba mirando. O al menos así es como se sentía.

Corrió hacia él y tocó el disfraz. Y era... ¡era real!

‒ ¡Leni! Esto... Esto es... quiero decir, ¿es esto para...? ¿Tú lo...?

Su emoción era tan grande que no le permitía terminar una oración simple. Él estaba completamente pasmado y su cabeza casi se sentía liviana. Él no podía creerlo todavía.

‒ ¡Es el disfraz de ese superhéroe! ‒ explicó ella, quitándolo de su maniquí y entregándoselo en sus manos. ‒ ¡Vamos, pruébatelo!

" _Ja... ¡como si tuviera que preguntar!"_ , pensó para sí mismo.

Le quitó el disfraz de las manos y se lo puso como si quisiera superar al capitán Yahtzee y su Ataque de Dados, el movimiento más rápido del planeta. Ni siquiera era consciente de la cálida sonrisa de Leni ni de sus ojos alegres, viéndolo forcejear con la cremallera de su espalda, ajustarse la capa y ponerse las muñequeras.

Para cuando terminó con las botas, Leni abrió su armario para poder verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. No perdió el tiempo de pie frente a él, maravillado por cada ángulo de su nuevo traje.

‒ ¿Así que? ‒ preguntó ella. ‒ ¿Te gusta?

‒ ¿Gustarme? ‒ dijo, volteándose y mirando a su hermana a los ojos, con la sonrisa tan amplia que ocupaba la mayor parte de su rostro. ‒ ¡Leni, este es! ¡EL MEJOR! ¡DISFRAZ! ¡DE TODOS!

Estaba tan emocionado que no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a correr por la habitación, saltando sobre la cama, golpeando el aire como si estuviera peleando contra ninjas, cubriéndose con su capa como si alguien acabara de arrojarle una bomba de humo, incluso saltando hacia atrás y cayendo sobre la cama como si le hubieran dado un poderoso golpe. Podía escuchar las risas de Leni, pero no le importaba si parecía tonto. ¡Se sentía como si fuera el verdadero Ace Savvy!

Después de jugar cinco minutos más simulando, saltó de la cama al suelo y corrió hasta los brazos de Leni, abrazándola lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que la amaba y que estaba feliz como si no lo hubiera estado en mucho tiempo, pero tratando de no exprimirla demasiado.

Sin embargo, para cuando Lincoln sintió a su hermana envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, pronto se dio cuenta de algo completamente pasmoso...

Leni, como hermana mayor, por más inocente o distraída que fuese al tratar con varios aspectos básicos, siempre ha tenido un nivel de conciencia de lo que a simple moralidad refiere, tanto para desconocer la crueldad inhumana de su propia familia como para evitar que tan siquiera la más mínima tristeza imperara en ellos.

Lamentablemente, ese último detalle lo dejó por sentado la mayor parte del tiempo en que él estuvo encolerizado. Por lo que no fue de esperarse de que, sintiendo una tremenda pesadumbre por lo complicado de su actitud pasada, Lincoln se soltara a sollozar sobre Leni, quien a su vez trató de consolarlo de manera predeterminada.

‒ Leni... yo... yo... lo lamento tanto ‒ le dijo, con el dolor tangible a través de su voz. ‒ Te traté realmente mal, y lo hiciste por mí, y yo solo...

‒ ¡Ahh, no te preocupes, Linky! ¡Sabes que hago cualquier cosa para mi hermanito! ‒ dijo ella, y después de decir eso, ella suavemente soltó el abrazo y se puso de rodillas, para estar a la altura de los ojos de él, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares. ‒ Simplemente no quería verte triste. Antes te veías totalmente desilusionado.

‒ Sí... perdón por eso.

‒ ¡Oh, vamos, deja de decir que lo sientes! ‒ dijo ella, después de reírse. ‒ Solo, como, prométeme que saldrás y te divertirás con Clyde, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió con furia antes de atraparla en un nuevo abrazo.

‒ ¡Descuida, me aseguraré de conseguir muchos caramelos extra solo para ti! ‒ le prometió a ella. ‒ ¡Te aseguro que nos estaremos ahogando en chocolate durante toda una semana!

‒ Espera... ¿Eso no es, como que, muy peligroso? ‒ preguntó ella, repentinamente preocupada.

Él se echó a reír y, después de darle las gracias por décima vez, abandonó rápidamente la habitación, yendo rápidamente a lo suyo para decirle a Clyde que la Operación Ir‒A‒Los‒Mejores‒Barrios‒Para‒Mejorar‒Nuestras‒Posibilidades‒De‒Obtener‒El‒Máximo‒De‒Dulces‒Y‒También‒Pensar‒En‒Un‒Nombre‒Más‒Corto‒Para‒Esta‒Operación estaba en luz verde una vez más.

Y así, Leni se quedó sola en su habitación.

En eso, miró las tiras rojas de tela que habían quedado en el suelo. Esas eran las únicas cosas que quedaban de su vestido. Ella los agarró y los miró, sintiéndose un poco triste. Tendría que ir con un vestido sencillo y aburrido para la fiesta de esta noche con Lori. Probablemente no se destacaría tanto como el resto de las chicas. Y eso la hizo sentir mal.

Pero luego escuchó algunos gritos afuera y echó un vistazo a la ventana. La pirata Lynn y la niña lobo Lana estaban persiguiendo a Lincoln, quien corrió con su capa azul extendida, haciendo la alusión de él podría estar volando. Logró esquivar a Lana cuando ella saltó sobre él, pero Lynn fue demasiado rápido y saltó sobre su espalda. Lana luego se envolvió alrededor de su pierna derecha, y el pobre niño hizo todo lo posible para escapar de ellas.

Aunque ella estaba un piso más arriba, podía ver su sonrisa y su cara feliz, y podía escuchar sus risas.

Tal vez ella no iba a ser la chica más llamativa de toda la fiesta. Tal vez no se destacaría del resto, pero si su pequeño hermano estaba feliz, valió mucho la pena el sacrificio, ya que siempre había algo bello detrás de una buena actitud.

Sin embargo, lo único que la preocupaba era esa cosa que Lincoln dijo sobre ahogarse en chocolate...

Esperaba no tener que lidiar con eso, debido a que ella no sabía cómo nadar.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
